War
by kid japan
Summary: a story of five friends torn apart by a war with an alien species


The sounds of gauss rifles and the screams of man and beast alike filled the air as the thunder of siege tank fire could be heard in the distance. Flashes from tank and aircraft alike made the battle field look like a fireworks show. Nena, a medic, and Ben, a Firebat accompanied D.J., and his band of marines, they were going back to base after their assult on the zerg front line. They had lost many and would have most likely been all killed had not for Nena and her medics. Only 7 were left of the 34 that had started. As they climbed over a ledge Ben exploded. Where Ben had once stood there were two small creatures stood, Broodlings, the queen that retreated but was shot down by a missile turret had made them. It knew it would die it had done its mission and had no further use. Since they caught the regiment off guard the Broodlings quickly jumped on D.J. The other marines shot the Broodlings off their captain. Nena rushed to her fiancé's side and tried to heal his wounds.  
  
" Don't die on me D.J. we still need to get married!" Nena cried as she tried to heal him.  
  
" They poisoned me I can't make it back." D.J. said as the poison slowly ran through his blood stream making its way to his heart.  
  
"Shhh... quiet not just think happy thoughts. Remember the concert? Remember." Nena said trying to hold back the tears that now formed under her eye.  
  
"Yes I remember that night. The concert. Yeah I remember."  
  
  
  
"Hurry up!" Snack yelled. "It's about to leave!" Snack, Rachel, D.J., Nena, and Ben all ran towards the train car that sat on the tracks and readied it self for departure. D.J. and Snack ran well ahead of the rest with Ben, Nena, and Rachel running to catch the train. It was two weeks from graduation at the high school they all attended together. They all ran into the car, Ben nearly missing it, as the doors closed. They had all made it. They were on their way back to their neiiorhoods from the concert. Voices screamed out and hurting they all laughed at the pure fact of life. They all sat down D.J. and Nena in one seat Rachel and Snack in the other while Ben sat on the other side. D.J. and Nena had been going out since eight grade and Snack and Rachel had broken up four times. They had started to fall into the cycle that they had before. After about five minuets later they were all asleep except Snack. He sat looking out the window. It all seemed to perfect to him. They muted TV in the car showed a news story about the war that had been going on with some kind of aliens. The news people called them Zerg. He said that the war would be over soon and the Earth would add another planet to its collection. Earth was on a campaign to collect planets to try to find one suitable to live on because the old Earth was nearly out of resources. Snack fell asleep not knowing about the trouble that lied ahead for him and his friends.  
  
Time passed and the group of five graduated they decided to take the summer off before going to collage. The war with the zerg seemed to be won when the U.E.D. (united earth directorate) destroyed a large brain like creature, which seemed was controlling the zerg. The remaining zerg just ran around fighting with anything that moved. Some were captured and sent back to earth to study. However the scientist back on earth discovered that the brain like creature was only one of a larger number working as relay stions for an even bigger brain creature. They smaller ones were christened " Cerebrates" and the larger one was named " The Overmind". The war then took a turn for the worse as the zerg swarmed and over took the world of Auiar, the one they were originally found on, and moved towards earth. The U.E.D. then started recruiting all able bodies.  
  
So they were recruted. Befor they started training they all made a promise to meet when the war was over. In life or death. Ben and Nena went to train at the academy. Ben became a firebat, and Nena bacame a medic. D.J., wanting to fight as soon as possible became a marine. Snack and Rachel became Ghosts. It had taken them along time to become ghosts. Snack graduated third in the class. Rachel on the other hand got eighteenth out of twenty-two.  
  
By a pure stroke of luck D.J. and Nena were in the same squadren and their bond becoame tighter then ever. D.J. proposed to Nena one night and she said yes. They were to be wed the day the war was over. D.J. quickly moved up through the ranks and was soon captain of the squad. Nena was always at his side and they won many battles together. Nena was an exilnt healer and had saved many marines from allmost certain death .  
  
Snack became something very few ghost got to do. He was the one that dropped bombs on zerg camps. He was one of the ones that broke the line of sunken colonies that had helped the U.E.D. win a very important battle. He was soon promoted to captain also and led a group of ghosts that acted like assisns. Rachel was one of them. However Snack was on a mission one day with Rachel. They were to drop a nuke on one of the cerebrate right when he was about to let it go a hydralisk spotted him and killed him. Rachel quickly cloaked but it was too late the hydrilsk was too fast and well aimed the needles went through her lightly armored body and she died.  
  
Ben, being a pyromaniac from all most birth, was an excellent Firebat and torched many zerg under his flame. However his short temper prevented him from being captain and he was made Latinate. His squad became the best Firebat squad and often joined up with other squads to increase their power. Ben and three others had once destroyed an ultralesk. A huge, powerful, well armored, fast moving creature that could tear apart a siege tank in under a minuet.  
  
  
  
D.J. remember this now as he closed his eyes and died. The poison had finally reached his heart and killed him. Nena held him and kissed him one last time she then got the other marines to take him back to base. He would not become part of the zerg like so many dead soldiers did. When they got back D.J. was burned and Nena kept his ashes. A week later she died from a zergling that had gotten into the camp and killed three medics while they were asleep. So now the five were all dead. But they had all meet like they had promised. Nena and D.J. stood at the altar in a shinning white church. The priest pronuced them man and wife and they were wed. They had meet in heaven the war was over for them but the war would not be finished for another year and many more brave souls would be sent to where the five were now. The five were together at last and after much sorrow and heart ache they were together again. It had been three years since the war began. The friends spent the rest of their time living in the glory, which is heaven and when they were sent back to earth quickly found each other and were friends once again. 


End file.
